What Makes You Beautiful/You Da One
What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction/Rihanna is sung by Rachel and Vincent in the sixth episode, The Mash-Ups. Lyrics Rachel: Baby, I love you, I need you here With me all the time Baby we meant to be You got me, smiling all the time Vincent: Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you Rachel: there's nothin wrong with that You the one that I dream about all day Vincent: The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed Rachel: You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave! My love is your love, your love is mine Vincent: You don't know you're beautiful If only you saw what I can see Rachel: You the one that I think about always Vincent: Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe Rachel: My love is your love, your love is mine (Vincent: that's whats makes you beautiful!) Baby come, take me now, hold me now Make me come alive Vincent (with Rachel): So c-c-come on You got it wrong To prove I'm right I put it in a (so-o-ong) I don't know why You're being shy And turn away when I look into your (e-e-eyes) Rachel: Cause you know how to give me that You know how to pull me back When I go runnin, runnin Tryin' to get away from loving ya You know how to love me hard I won't lie, I'm falling hard Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that Vincent: Baby, you light up my world like nobody else Rachel: You the one that I think about always Vincent: But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell Rachel: My love is your love, your love is my love Vincent: You don't know you're beautiful Rachel: You the one that I think about always You are Vincent: You'll understand why I want you so desperately Rachel: You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave! My love is your love, your love is mine Vincent: You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful Rachel: And Yes I'm kinda crazy, That's what happens baby, When you put it down You shouldn't give it to me Good like that, Shouldn't hit it like that, Had me yellin' like that Didn't know you would've had me coming back You the one Vincent (Rachel): Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana (the one) Nana Nana Nana Nana (you are the one) Nana Nana Nana Rachel: My love is your love, your love is mine Vincent: Baby, you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Rachel: You the one that I dream about all day Vincent: The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed Rachel: You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave! My love is your love, your love is mine Vincent (Rachel): If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately (you are the one I think of all day) (You the one) Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe (my love is your love, your love is mine) You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful Video Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Vincent Twohy Category:Songs sung by Rachel Wilson Category:Mash-Ups